All Yours
by scribblindown
Summary: When Aizawa Shouta accidentally stumbles into the Wizarding World, a green-eyed wizard gives him a hard time leaving. [Drabble series of Harry x Aizawa]
1. To You

**_Notes:_**

\- Because this is a drabble series this won't be in chronological order.

\- The _Harry Potter_ time-line is moved up so the ages match up.

* * *

 _ **1\. To you**_

It was rare that Harry has nightmares at this day and age, but they still appear, suddenly, spontaneously like fireworks. He wakes up panting, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he jolts upright. His hair is wet with sweat and his ratty grey t-shirt is matted to him like a second skin. His chest is rising and falling, unfocused eyes darting back and forth almost as if he's ready for an attack.

As his mind is shuffling from the warmth of his room and blurring to the coldness of Malfoy Manor, he doesn't even notice the weight beside him on the bed, nor does he realize it when that weight is calling out to him. That ringing in his ears is replaced with Hermione's scream, with Ron's shout, and then with—

"Harry!" That presence finally slaps a hand on his shoulder, and Harry snaps back into reality like a rubber band. Green eyes jump to the darkened figure of the man beside him, gripping his shoulder with a bruising strength to prevent him from falling back into the pillows. "Calm down," the voice finally says, and it's low, soothing; and Harry takes a deep breath.

"Sorry…." the Boy-Who-Conquered finally whispers out into the silence of their room. He turns to those black eyes staring up at him. "Did I wake you?"

Aizawa Shouta scoffs and turns in bed, fully facing Harry. "It's hard to sleep when you're moving around so much."

Harry watches with fond eyes as a messy lock of hair falls over Shouta's face. His hand twitches to brush it away, but it only helps to unclench the covers in his hands that he didn't know he was gripping.

"Sorry…" he repeats. "Bad dream."

The Japanese man hums underneath the covers. There is a pause.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It's Harry turn to hum this time. He pulls his legs to his chest and breathes deeply. He turns his eyes down to the golden snitch-printed blanket that he got from Mrs. Weasley as a housewarming gift.

"No," Harry finally decides. But Aizawa doesn't go back to sleep; even though those droopy, dark eyes are growing heavier by the second, Shouta knows how his husband is.

They both wait.

"It's just that…" he exhales. Harry reaches out and runs his hand against one of the snitches on the fleece, and the magical print scatters with the beat of their wings.

He can handle as many flashbacks as Fate tortures him with. The Dursleys can come back to life and throw him in a cupboard, throw him against cabinets, or chase him across the playground. The Malfoys can throw him in a dungeon and use the Cruciatus Curse all they want, but—

"As long as they don't touch you," Harry finishes, turning his head to the sleepy brunet beside him.

"...So that's what this is about," Shouta mutters, and Harry at least looks sheepish by his statement. Yet that image of the small muggle, even if it was a dream, with the long black hair rotting away in Malfoy Manor's dungeon wasn't one he could easily overlook.

"I can take care of myself," the Pro-Hero states. "I wouldn't be a Hero if I couldn't."

"I know," Harry says, just as easily, but Shouta can see that he's more at ease now. His shoulders are relieved of that tenseness that kept him restless. But Shouta isn't blind to Harry's sincerity either; that kind of tenderness and love that kept them together, and promised to each other for the rest of their lives.

"Go back to sleep," Aizawa says, but he throws a warm arm over Harry's waist and pulls him under the covers. They lean against each other, but Harry's eyes are still wide open. "You're going to wake Teddy with your obnoxiously loud breathing again," Shouta prods.

"...Right," Harry says after a pause. Rolling over, he curls up against Aizawa and closes his eyes. They are peaceful for a couple of minutes, but then Harry throws his eyes open again and releases one good punch on Shouta's shoulder.

The man doesn't cry out in pain, but he grunts in annoyance, and that's the best thing Harry can get at this point.

"What is it now?" the Hero asks, irritation laced in his voice.

"I just remembered that Teddy's at Hogwarts now," Harry says, smug with a smile on his face like he was proud of himself for remembering that fact. Empty nest aside, Harry feels like a cat that caught the canary. Shouta always manages to trick him like this, but it feels good to catch on for once.

"Congratulations," but his voice is anything but sincere. It's as flat as a field. "Can I sleep now? I have to deal with my brats in the morning."

"Your brats," Harry echoes immediately after, not missing a beat. Those green eyes of his glow like a cat's when they turn to him.

"What about them?" Shouta turns in bed and smashes his face against the pillow with his voice coming out muffled.

"You said _your_ brats—you were calling them _the_ brats a couple months ago," and Harry smiles like he had just caught the golden snitch once more.

He full out breaks into laughter when Shouta grabs the spare pillow and threatens to smother him with it.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

I just felt like they would be such a cute couple?

That aside, happy late birthday, Aizawa!


	2. With me

_**2\. With me**_

"C'mon, Ron," Harry grunted, nearly dragging his drunk best friend as the redhead leaned against his body. "Just a little closer."

Harry pushed against the narrow hallway's walls to give him balance as he pulled the Weasley along, who was burping, hiccuping, and grasping his clothes like a koala all along the way.

"N-No...!" Ron was interrupted by another hiccup, and his red face blew up like a chipmunk before he was forced to swallow his vomit again. "Not—" he breathed uneasily, "not the bathroom. Balcony." He pointed to the dark double doors in front of them before dropping the hand and clapping it over his mouth. "Fresh air. I need—"

"Got it," Harry grunted again, trying to work against Ron's jelly legs. He magically pushed the doors open for them before nearly throwing Ron to the rail. He conjured a metal bucket in less than a second and pushed it against his best mate's stomach who gasped in all the air he could. In less than a blink, Ron was retching and retching like there was no tomorrow.

Harry idly sat by, eyes trained on Ron's form.

For a second, he looked just like how they did in the second year, retching up slugs. The flare of nostalgia pulled a crooked smile on Harry's lips, and he slowly patted Ron's bent form on the back.

Except for this time they weren't twelve years old. They were twenty-three and Ron was getting married the next day.

The redhead belched for the last time and took in another large, shaky intake of breath. Harry reached out and vanished the bucket underneath his fingertips.

Out here was quiet, where the blaring music and the loud cheers of the bachelor party happening on the floors below only became a whisper or a vibration beneath the tiles.

Ron exhaled softly and sat down on the ground in true drunkard form.

He raised a hand and put it up to his temples.

"The damned hangover is going to kill me tomorrow."

"If the hangover doesn't kill you, Hermione surely will," Harry joked, sitting down beside him and nudging him with his elbow. Ron looked over with a killer expression, but Harry only laughed.

Ron shook his head gently and placed his face into his hands.

"That's the last time I get challenged by Seamus and George." Ron's voice came out as muffled. "Those blokes. I'll fight them when I get the chance."

"It's your bachelor party, you could've said no," Harry said, even though he knew how competitive Ron got. "Save it till the afterparty though," Harry said, teasing. They sat in near silence as Ron tried to even his breathing and his dizziness.

"Oh my god," Ron whispered after five minutes passed. "I'm going to get married tomorrow…!"

"About time," Harry said, a smile on his face for his two best friends. "Can't think of all the embarrassing moments the two of you had over the years. Not at the top of my head anyway." Harry leaned against the railing. "But my favorite has to be—" Harry scrunched up his nose and slightly lightened his voice. "'Now, if you two don't mind...I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse'…."

"'Expelled,'" Ron finished, and the two burst out laughing. "'She needs to sort out her priorities,'" Ron mimicked his eleven-year-old self and Harry let out another soft chuckle.

"Can't believe we made it this far though," Ron mused in a low whisper. His blue eyes gazed up at the stars above, eclipsed constantly by the moving clouds that stretched across the sky. "I thought that we were going to die any day in Hogwarts…."

"Yeah…" Harry said, "makes it feel strange that we're here now…and you're getting married. Makes us feel like we've actually made it far…."

"I'm happy that you're going to be my best man," Ron said, genuinely and seriously.

A sincere smile fell on Harry's lips and his green eyes crinkled with happiness. Ron's drunken state had left him more emotionally vulnerable, and though Harry always knew that Ron had his back through thick and thin, it was comforting to hear the words coming directly from the man's mouth.

"I know," Harry said, voice distant, "and I'm happy to be there for my two best friends."

"...When are you getting married?" he suddenly asked.

Harry nearly jumped and widened his eyes in shock as he looked at Ron's ragged form like he had just been hit with a lightning bolt. "H-huh?!" A faint dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"You're happy with Shouta, right?" Ron asked. "And the two of you have been dating for three years...and he knows that you're a wizard…. What's holding you back?"

There was a silence, and then, "You know me so well, Ron." Harry chuckled softly. He raised his knees up and leaned his arms on them. "I'm going to propose later this year."

Ron's gasp came out as a hiccup. "That's great, mate!" He clapped Harry in the back a bit too hard, but Harry ignored the sting. "But…what are you going to do?" the Weasley's voice drifted off.

Harry's gaze fell to his lap. He already knew where this was going.

"He's…" Ron's drunken voice tried to straighten up. "He's not one of us." The Boy Who Lived's expression became stony. "Shouta's a Hero and you said that he's perfectly fine where he is...and you're... _the_ wizard from England…. Is he...is he going to quit his job for you?"

Harry's expression softened, and he turned to Ron. Harry breathed out. "We've talked about marriage before...but I've never talked about this with him." The Chosen One's breathing became shaky. He turned to Ron and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to quit my job and move to Japan to be with him." Without looking at his best friend he continued. "With Floo, I'll be back and forth often though, so I won't _really_ be quitting my job…and if there's a big problem, you guys know where I am…"

"I know."

Harry finally turned, almost afraid of his best friend's reaction, but it was his turn to be surprised when all he saw was understanding on Ron's face.

"C'mon," Ron said at the look on Harry's face, letting out another belch. "I'm drunk, but I'm not...I'm not…. " He let out a loud burp. "We've talked about it before—and 'Mione's a lot smarter than I am, but I'd like to think that I know my own best mate…." Ron let out a sigh, hand on his stomach to quell the churning before continuing.

"I wasn't always the best to you when we were still in school, but…I think I understand where you're coming from now. You've never liked the fame, and you're a great Auror...but I think your happiest was when you were in Dumbledore's Army…teaching everyone."

"What…?"

Ron turned to him with his face propped by his hands. "Shouta's the kind to live a quiet life, and I think that you'll like that a lot," Ron grunted and clapped Harry on the back again before pulling himself up. Harry followed and made a leap for it when Ron nearly fell off balance.

"No matter what, we'll support you," Ron finally said, gripping the fabric on Harry's elbows. Harry sighed and lowered his shoulders as if weight fell off them.

A large smile nearly split Harry's face as he pulled Ron up to his feet and led him forward.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." They walked through the darkened hallways.

"But the party…" Ron tried to protest.

"I think George, Dean, and Seamus could hold down the fort for you," Harry said. "You have to get some rest."

Ron didn't protest anymore and Harry peacefully pulled him along.

Just halfway to Ron's room, Harry started talking again.

"I'm going to move into his small apartment and volunteer that the kindergarten I always talk about—the one a couple blocks away from U.A…. Maybe at the local orphanages too…they need help more than anyone else… Or get my teaching credentials like Sho... And he's probably going to want more cats than I could count, so I'm going to need to use the Expansion Charm on our apartment often…" The more Harry talked the larger his smile grew, the lighter his voice became. His eyes were like stars, dreaming of the ideal life with his grumpy soulmate, and Harry just couldn't wait.

"I want a dog though...Sirius wouldn't approve if we adopted only cats…" Harry continued on.

"Sounds like the perfect life to me, mate," Ron burped out, stopping at his door and nearly throwing himself inside.

"Good luck tomorrow, Ron," Harry finally said, tone gentle.

The redhead yawned so widely that he looked like he was going to dislocate his jaw. "Night, Harry."

He closed the door just as Harry was making his way to his own room across the hall.

Yeah, it really seemed like they made it far.

* * *

Keys jingled in his hand before he tossed his jacket on the coat rack in the dark living room.

"I'm home—"

Two arms wrapped around him before he could continue, and Harry's smile grew in the dark room before he threw his arms around the Pro Hero.

"You're just like a cat sometimes…" Harry muttered, running his hand through Shouta's hair, "I swear." He flicked on the lights with his magic and the two fell on the couch as a tangled heap. Shouta must've really missed him if he was this affectionate. "How was the conference?" Harry asked, laying down with the man.

Shouta scoffed from underneath him. "Boring. Troublesome." He put a hand on Harry's cheek and Harry leaned into his touch. His coal-dark eyes softened. "I'm sorry I couldn't go to their wedding… I know how much they mean to you."

"They understand," Harry said. "They love your gifts by the way."

Aizawa hummed, nudging his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "They did?"

"You can't go wrong with food for Ron and books for Hermione… The sweater for Crookshanks was just icing on top of the cake."

"I'm glad…." The Hero's scarred hand brushed away locks of Harry's untamable hair and he stopped to stare at the lightning bolt scar he was so familiar with. They stopped and looked each other in the eye. Harry had been gone for his job before, but for some reason they really felt the distance this time. It only wanted them to pull each other closer together.

"I missed you," Aizawa finally said.

Harry's smile only grew before he placed a fond kiss on his lover's lips.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Fluff and soft Aizawa are my weaknesses.


	3. Father and Son

_**3\. Father and Son**_

 _ **Notes:**_

Yes, I'm jumping on the Dadzawa and Son-Shinso headcanon.

* * *

The sky overhead was dark and grey with churning, thick clouds, but despite the still, bleak weather, the air was still reverberating with energy. He watched with dull purple eyes as people walked past him without a second glance and buried his hands deep inside the pockets of his grey hoodie. Watching the lives that passed before him, university students on their breaks, businessmen going to work, he exhaled out a breath that curled into a puff of smoke as soon as it met the cold air. Without a moment to lose, his face lowered and nuzzled deep inside the black scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Shinso Hitoshi leaned back against the wall of a dark building and stared up at the darkening clouds. He thought back to his life at the orphanage and never imagined that his future would end up like this. In the present, he traveled frequently to England, at least once every year, and if not almost five times a year; and a feat like this only happened because Harry Potter ended up being one of his fathers. All of the wants and needs that he was missing as a child was eventually given back in full—a parent's love, a copious amount of food on the table, and embarrassingly enough, all of the Pro-Hero merch that used to something he only saw in the windows of stores were suddenly in his hands.

"Hitoshi!" a voice called out, and he turned his head to see the aforementioned man coming towards him. It was hard to believe sometimes that Harry Potter was twenty-seven years old, with wide eyes and a soft face like his, he could pass for a teenager on some days. Especially when compared to the rough and ragged Aizawa Shouta, his other dad, he almost looked a handful of years younger. Harry quickly crossed the street and adjusted his black long coat along the way before making his way to Hitoshi's side. Not that it was difficult to spot his son in the first place. Even though Hitoshi was almost nearly fourteen, he was shooting up like a beanstalk and was almost about to tower over Harry. Mix that with his shock of purple hair, Hitoshi was almost like a beacon.

"Sorry about that," he said, fixing the cap on the young boy's head so that his messy hair was pressed down further. "Did you wait long?"

"No," was the muffled reply.

"Great." Harry stepped back and held out a hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asked with a cheeky smile. The teenager nodded and placed his hands in his. He was a bit too old for hand-holding with his dads, but Harry already knew that. That's why he was always teasingly reaching for the teen's hand.

Together they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry pushed aside the creaky door before stepping inside and the interior finally became visible to Hitoshi. Like stepping underneath water, the magical barrier that kept muggles from seeing the outside was stripped away to his eyes. This image became common to him though. He got used to the sight rickety wooden furniture, the strange patrons, and the bar.

His dad was leading him once more to the brick wall. He tapped them once with his wand and Hitoshi was greeted to another familiar sight. The bricks started to pull back, revealing a chilly courtyard that was flanked by lively stores selling strange goods. They walked down the cobblestone streets and got started on their errands for the day.

Usually they'd do it all together as one family, but today was one of those strange days where Hitoshi and Harry went without Teddy and Shouta. In his muggle school, Teddy learned of the art museums in London and begged his parents to go see them, but it escaped Harry's mind that he was running low on potion ingredients and other items from Diagon Alley, and that the evening had to be spent with the Weasleys. In the next day, Harry had Ministry business, and Aizawa had to go to a teaching workshop. The only compromise they could get to was for Harry to go with Hitoshi and for Shouta to go to the modern art museum with Teddy—who was probably, without a doubt copying the abstract patterns and colors with the hair on his head.

Hitoshi lingered in Magical Menagerie, petting all of the cats and kneazles that he came across while Harry drew out money from Gringotts.

"I got the money!" Harry cheerfully said, walking up to his son from behind. Hitoshi was squatting on the ground, moving a small stick around in front of the face of a half-kneazle that followed the movement slowly with their eyes.

"Look, dad." Hitoshi barely glanced back. "Isn't her coloring similar to Pumpkin's?" he asked, thinking of the cat that was currently under Present Mic's care while they were away from home.

"Yeah…." Harry tilted his head and leaned in closer to admire the orange fur. He dropped his voice. "But I think she's a lot uglier than Pumpkin too."

The half-cat hissed at his comment, fur bristling at the ends like a bottle cleaner before walking away. His son huffed and slumped his shoulders before turning to Harry with a flat look.

"And you wonder why some of them are so hostile towards you."

"I'm just being honest," Harry said, grinning. "Crookshanks likes me. And Pumpkin looks like a handsome lion in comparison."

"You Gryffindors…" Hitoshi muttered lowly, and Harry's smile grew. The teen propped his cheek on a hand that was covered in a black fingerless glove and looked up at his dad. "Pumpkin's face just looks...more natural because he's only a quarter-kneazle. The other kneazles and half-kneazles can't help but look like..." He gestured lazily to the cats that roamed the store. "That."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, "'More natural', right."

Hitoshi's mouth opened to get another sassy remark pass through his lips when he was interrupted.

"Harry…? Harry Potter?"

Hitoshi's lips fell shut as he slowly turned to the new person. He wasn't a stranger to his dad's fame, and by extension, his own fame as the Boy-Who-Lived/Boy-Who-Conquered's _muggle_ adoptive son. People flanked to his dad in droves when he was seen in the Wizarding World, and practically kissed the ground that he walked on. Someone calling his name out on the street wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Only this time, Harry's eyes widened slightly before his mouth fell open. He slowly raised to his full height as he stared at the newcomer.

"Cho…?" he finally asked, voice filled with surprise. Hitoshi's eyebrows knit before he turned from his dad to the stranger.

The person before them was a pretty, demure woman that was only slightly taller than Hitoshi at this age and was of obvious Asian descent. She was dressed delicately in a light pink frock that matched the mittens on her hands and dark pants that was tucked into brown boots. Long, sleek black hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her pale, delicate face. Her cheeks colored when Harry uttered her name.

"I...I thought that it was you…! Your voice hasn't changed in all these years…." she said, putting her hands together and walking closer to them.

"Ah…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. You haven't changed much either."

Hitoshi held back the urge to facepalm at his dad's awkwardness.

"Oh!" Harry placed a hand on Hitoshi's shoulders. "This is my son, Hitoshi." With the attention suddenly on him, the teen blinked for a second before pulling away from his dad and bowing politely.

"It's nice to meet you," Hitoshi said. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso." Cho's surprised face melted into a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," Cho said softly, briefly matching his bow before extending a hand for him to shake. His hand met hers in a firm shake. "What year of Hogwarts are you in?" she asked gently.

"I'm a muggle," he stated plainly and right as her eyes flew up in surprise again he quickly changed the subject. Some were quick to look at Harry as if his dad had made a mistake in adopting him, others gave him pity, and others looked down on the both of them when they heard the news. "How do you know Dad?" he quickly asked. He didn't want to go through another passing face of disappointment.

"I'm Harry's frie…" She stopped herself, glancing up at Harry almost as if he would give her confirmation, but his expression was flat like Shouta's. "We uh...we dated for a while back in the day."

It was Hitoshi's turn to be the surprised one, and as he looked up at the adults he could definitely see the traces of affection, even if it was in an awkward place. Harry might have attempted to be calm and collected, but he recognized his dad's bumbling nerves that met with Cho's shyness.

"How's life treating you, Cho?" Harry asked, finally speaking up and stepping in front of his son.

"Oh!" Cho looked up at him with a soft smile. "I'm doing perfectly fine. After the war, I worked at Flourish and Blotts for a while, and now I have a job in the Ministry as a Floo Network Regulator."

"Like Marietta Edgecombe's parents," Harry stated. Hitoshi has never heard his dad's voice be so flat.

"Yes! Just like Marie...tta…" Her voice fell short of her sentence, and suddenly the air between them was thick enough that Hitoshi wanted to use his Quirk to get out of there, or made both of them never remember this conversation again. She shyly looked down at her boots before she stuttered and looked up at Harry once more. "I-I'm here on my break because my owl has gotten older and needs some certain medication...I should...get on that…." she finished lamely.

Harry nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again," Harry finally said, and at the very least that was genuine enough. Hitoshi was quick on his dad's heels like a duckling as Harry's head inclined slightly toward Cho's before they left and continued with their errands.

The father and son were quiet as Harry swiftly picked out the potion ingredients and bought them just as fast. As it was approaching the afternoon, Harry asked Hitoshi what he wanted to eat, and the teen shyly asked if they could just get ice cream instead for lunch, even if the weather was getting colder. Harry's smile appeared on his face and he nodded with a joking, "Just don't tell your other dad or Teddy—he'd get jealous."

Hitoshi nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry, Dad. It's our secret."

Harry led Hitoshi to a newly renovated Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before they took their orders and seated themselves on one of the small tables inside. Hitoshi ordered several butterbeer-flavored scoops and Harry had a large bowl of chocolate and raspberry flavored with chopped nuts. They were eating in silence before the teenager decided to speak up.

"She was pretty," Hitoshi stated plainly.

"Cho?" Harry asked, several seconds later. "Yeah." He prodded at his ice cream with his spoon. "She's really pretty. She's really smart too. She was in Ravenclaw in the year above mine."

"Does Dad know?" Hitoshi finally asked, placing a big scoop of ice cream into his mouth.

"Shouta?" Harry echoed before shaking his head. "Your dad knows that I've dated other people before him but not by name, no." He turned to his son and grinned. "Why? Are you going to snitch on me?"

"I will if you don't get me a bowl of the pumpkin pasties-flavored ice cream," Hitoshi remarked.

Harry laughed before reaching over and ruffling his son's hair. "You really are George's nephew. We can go visit him now, if you like—"

"No, I don't want another noogie." The teen pouted before shaking his head. "I was just asking because...you two…" He looked at his dad. Messy, black hair, mirth-filled eyes, and big, baggy clothes. "I just never thought that you would…. I just never imagined that you would date someone like that."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Why? You know that I'm bisexual."

"That's not what I meant."

The wizard hummed softly turned to the counter of ice cream and tried to ignore the thought of Florean Fortescue, the sweet man who gave him complimentary ice cream in the summer of his third year and helped him out with his homework on his break, being hauled away by Death Eaters and promptly killed. The parlor was only renovated several years ago after a nephew's of Fortescue decided to bring the place back to its former glory.

"You seem kinda mean towards her too." Hitoshi brought the spoon to his lips again. "She seemed pretty friendly to me. I've never seen you act like that before."

Harry's eyes finally drifted back to his son and suddenly Hitoshi wished that he had kept his mouth shut.

Even though they were, without a doubt, father and son, even through their adopted status, there wasn't a single shred of hesitancy in Hitoshi's mind when he wondered whether or no Harry truly loved him. Yet, there was always an unspoken rule in the house that the Harry that they see now, even if he was molded by the same Harry that ate his relative's leftovers and lived in a cupboard, were separate.

" _Your dad...Harry...has had a hard life…"_ Hitoshi remembered Shouta remarking once. " _It would be best not to dig too far into it unless he tells us willingly."_

Harry's voice was distant. "I thought she was incredibly pretty when I first met her in my third year at Hogwarts and I remember thinking at the time that she made my stomach feel weird." He turned to his son and his voice was more collected. "She was the seeker for the Ravenclaw team and she was incredibly friendly to me before our game together.

"I had a crush on her well into my fourth year, but she was dating Cedric at the time."

Hitoshi nearly dropped his spoon. "Cedric—"

"Yeah…" Harry replied softly. Harry's son knew fully well who Cedric was. "I tried to ask her out to the Yule Ball, but she had to reject me because of her relationship with him. I ended up thinking about the both of them a lot that year. A little after he died and I made Dumbledore's Army in my fifth year, we ended up dating, but it didn't work out in the end.

"Hermione made a curse that would inflict on anyone who attempted to rat out the club, and Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's best friend, ended up telling Umbridge to protect her parents' job in the Ministry. Cho defended her while I got angry at her and our relationship fell apart quickly. Even during the Battle she was pretty friendly toward me, and I was pretty rude toward her earlier, but I guess it's just because I never forgave Marietta for doing something like that."

"I didn't know that you had such an in-depth romantic story, Dad," was all Hitoshi said. Yet the thought of the conflicts that Harry went through were turned over in his mind. Harry was around his age at that time, and yet his relationship still ended turning out for the worse. He wondered if there was anything that Harry had gone through that was just _normal_.

"Really?" That smile appeared on Harry's face again. "I ended up dating Ginny in my sixth year, but I broke it off with her. Then a year after the Battle I met your dad."

"I already know _that_ story…" the teenager muttered.

"I don't have any malice toward her," Harry said, "if that's what you're worried about. I'll apologize to her the next time I see her."

"Do you regret it?" his son abruptly asked.

"Hm?"

"You said you spent all this time chasing her, but it just ended up backfiring on you. I'm just wondering if you regret your relationship with her."

"Hm…." Harry mulled over his answer. "No," he finally said, "because even after everything she _was_ really kind...and I genuinely liked her." The color on Harry's cheeks suddenly became more vibrant. "And...embarrassingly enough...it was because of her that I realized that I liked guys too."

His spoon clattered on the table with a loud ringing sound.

"Huh?!" Hitoshi's face seemed like it was permanently fixed into shock and confusion.

"Well, I mean...Cedric was really handsome, and he was kind to me too," Harry admitted, thinking back to how the Hufflepuff had leaned in to tell him about the Prefect's bath. He shrugged simply. "Cho and I spent a lot of time together in our fifth year...talking about Cedric...crying over Cedric…. It made me think that he was a pretty great guy...in the kind of a romantic sense too."

It was silent for a while after Harry finished.

"That's gross," was all Hitoshi managed to say.

Harry laughed before ruffling his son's hair once more.

* * *

"So." Harry looked up from his book and looked over at his husband. Aizawa Shouta didn't even bother to look back up at him, even after addressing Harry. His dark eyes were fixed on the papers that he was grading. "Cho Chang?" He finally lifted his head to meet with Harry's glance.

Harry exhaled and put his book down. "You and Hitoshi really are father and son," he said accusingly.

"Hm."

"Why?" Harry asked, teasingly. He rolled over on the bed that they shared in the Potter Cottage. "Are you jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Shouta put his papers down and rubbed at his dry eyes. "Jealousy is for teenagers."

"I'd say that 'almost thirty' is pretty much a teenager."

"Maybe for you," Shouta said pointedly, "but everyone else is maturing." He saw Harry's grin and the edges of his lips lifted slightly. "When he was telling me this... I guess Hitoshi is a bit distressed at the thought that his dads have liked other people other than each other."

"You mean _I've_ dated other people," Harry playfully emphasized. "Hizashi said that you've never dated anyone before you met me."

"I've been on dates," the Pro-Hero insisted, "but I didn't have the time, or cared much until…." Shouta's mouth open and closed when he caught his mistake.

"Until you met me?" Harry finished for him, looking more and more prideful by the second. Like a peacock, a certain Malfoy would say, just like when he first met the couple.

Shouta quickly turned off the lamp lights and laid down on his pillows, shutting his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm happy that you let me in, Sho," Harry said, voice soft and sincere.

"Just go to sleep." Shouta slung an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him down until Harry's face met with his husband's chest.

Harry wound his arms around Shouta's torso.

"It's true that I liked Cho and Ginny for a while," Harry's voice was muffled, and Shouta could feel the vibrations of his voice against his ribs. "But I think you're the only person I really liked...and dated as genuinely myself... With Cho, I had to pretend to be calm and constantly understanding… With Ginny, I had to be the Boy-Who-Lived…and Ron's best mate."

Shouta didn't respond, but he carefully waited until Harry was asleep and was snoring softly before carefully taking off his husband's glasses and placing them on the nightstand and pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's messy head of hair.

* * *

 ** _Random A/N:_**

I feel like I haven't written in forever. Shinso's adoption is part of this strange AU and his slightly more relaxed personality is a result of that. Also, as I was writing this I realized that Harry would probably be happiest with someone that he could let loose some of that Marauder side of his, especially after he has grown up. That's why he's so happy and carefree with Aizawa.


End file.
